


A Yearning Desire

by yenny2206



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenny2206/pseuds/yenny2206
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's desire for Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Yearning Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This was writen for the prompt "skin" at [Camelot_Drabble"](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/).Thanks to Tatiana, who made this readable.You totally rock \m/!

He watches him, his blue eyes following every of one his movements. He watches as he throws his head back and drinks the cool water.

Watches as some of it drips from his lips, leisurely traveling along his jaw and down his neck, and how he wishes he could follow its path with his tongue. 

It slows as it travels farther down his tan sculpted chest, disappearing under the band of his shorts.

How he longs to explore his body as the droplet of water did. To slowly map, learn, taste, kiss, and mark his perfectly golden skin. To bite those broad shoulders, kiss his beautiful and crooked smile, to nibble his lips... 

He longs for the day where he gets to explore Arthur’s body.


End file.
